My Love is Eternal
by Kionji
Summary: Time is changing for Kagome, bringing her new freinds, foes and rivals. Whats with Sesshomaru, why's he acting nice all of a sudden after his battle with Inuyasha? Why is there something following the group that can't be caught? Find out when you read!
1. Into the Fuedal Era

Kionji: Heylo all! Thanks for looking in on my Fanfiction! I greatly apprish. it! I am a newbie writter, so please. Thoughtful crit. is enjoyed, however FLAMES are NOT! Now, let's see.... Miroku, be so generous ans state the disclaimer pleeeeease!

Miroku: -Groans- alright, Kio-chan. Kionji-chan does NOT own any of the origional Inu-Yasha characters. However, she does lay claime and full owner ship over a few characters, ideas, and such. Thanks for checking in! Ja Ne!

_ My Love is Eternal _

Chapter 1

The sun rose early, as it did every day in summer. The morning sky shone pink from the sun's rays as they hit the planet's atmosphere. The early birds of Tokyo, Japan roam around their daily business as usual. Jobs, school, such and such were their random destinations. Time went by as it always did, quickly as it had came. The crisp summer air blew in gusts at the beings that walked the streets of the Capital. For one soul, the time she lived in, had already past. Down a well known as the Bone Eater's well, a girl leaped down into the dark hole in the earth. Blue light engulfed her being, glittering with a light of magic. Kagome Higarashi entered the Fuedal Era of Japan.

After passing back in time, the sixteen year old school girl climbed from the bottom of the Well by an overgrown vine. The weight from her large, oversized backpack made the climb up slow in progress. However, she made it to the top all the same. As the sun's rays hit her pale skin, a smile curled upon her red lips. She was were she was needed. There before her stood a boy, same age as herself. His appearance was odd indeed. His long silver hair nearly dragged upon the ground. His golden, slitted eyes resembled that of his demon father's eyes. Upon the top of his head sat a pair of _'cute' _dog ears. Kagome giggled as the ears upon the boy's head twitched at the sound of a mother wolf calling for her pups to come home from a long night of play and life-saving hunting skills. She remembered how she had tweaked the boy's ears when she first set eyes on him, all pinned up to the Sacred God Tree by an arrow fired by a powerful, deceased priestess known as Kikyou.

Placing her feet down in the soft, green grassy earth, she almost stumbled backwards at the weight of the bag on her back. To her surprise, the boy caught her hand and stopped her from falling backwards back into the Well that would take her home to her Era instantly. Kagome's smile widened**, "Thank you, Inuyasha!"**

The boy, Inuyasha, let out a small _'feh' _before speaking**. "Where were you Kagome!? Why did you run off like that suddenly!? You had..."** He paused before continuing**, "Shippou all worried!"** He had almost said that she had worried him by her disappearanced. He dared not let her know that he had feelings for her. After all... She was only a jewel detector.

A year ago, he had awoken from a fifty year slumber caused by Kikyou. Kagome had been attacked by a centipede demon and he had pursud Kagome to fee him of the arrow. Stupidly, the girl had, ignoring the yells of 'nay child' from Kikyou's younger sister Kaede. Inuyasha had killed the demon that saught the _'Sacred Jewel' _or _'Shikon no Tama' _then went after Kagome to take the jewel from her to use it to make himself full demon. Disappointingly, he had been stopped my Kaede placing a beaded necklace around his neck. Commanding Kagome to use the sacred words, Inuyasha knew what was coming. The girl had yelled the word_ 'SIT' _and he slammed into the bridge he had chased her on. With Kaede's advise, Kagome had left the bridge and yelled the command several times untill the bridge shattered from the multiple force of him slamming to the wooden thing. Inuyasha winced at the feeling.

After the meeting with Kagome, a few days later the future girl shattered the Shikon No Tama! Inuyasha had been furious. Under Kaede's spell and Kagome's command, he and the girl set off to find the shattered fragments. Along their journeys they ran into a few companions, and enemies. First there was Shippou, the Thunder Brothers, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sango and Kirara, Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, Kijimbo and more.

Snapping from his being lost in thoughts he realized Kagome was talking**. "Yeah,"** The girl was saying**, "I had to go back, Inuyasha. I had a huge math test that counted as more then 50 of my grade! If I fail it, I'm blaming you!"** She snapped and wandered towards the trees and the trail that lead to Kaede's village where she would meet up with the old priestess, the demon-slayer Sango, the monk Miroku, and the little fox kitsune Shippou.

Inuyasha growled and followed after the girl, his ears twitching with annoyance. Why did was she gunna blame her failing her test on him? What did he do? the questions raced through his mind as he reached the village. As he entered the village, passing a few villagers, he headed towards Kaede's hut to find the gang eating their morning's meal. **"We're starting the hunt when your done, Kagome. So don't get comfortable!"** He stated with a glare at the future girl.

With a flop, he sat down next to her. Hidding his hands in the wide, sleeves of his red outfit, he started at the fire between the group.

Miroku, opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha through the corner of his eye, "**So, Inuyasha, Where shall we check first?" **He asked in calm tone as his left hand inched toward the woman next to him. Moments later, a red mark was present upon his left cheek, Folding his arms in his kimono sleeves her smiled. **"It was worth the pain!"**

Sango, had slapped the monk as hard as she could in the cheek. He had began to rub her behind again_. The nerve of that monk,_ she growled in her mind. _Next time he does it. He's going to get more then a simple slap to the cheek. _With her eye brow twitching, she shut her eyes and stroked the cream, brown stripped chibish fire neko in her lap. Kirara purred loudly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed and the group gathered their supplied for the journey for jewel fragments. With Inuyasha in the lead, followed by Kagome walking her pink bicycle with the little kitsune asleep in its basket. Behind Kagome walked Sango with Kirara asleep upon her shoulder, her boomerange strapped to her back, and Miroku walking next to her. The monk walked with his staff in his hand, and eyes shut. His mind on women and other such ideas.

The time passed still, Kagome senced no jewel shards. The sky was growing darker by the moment. Inuyasha declared this was the time to set up camp and the others didn't complain. They were still tired and worn down from their last hunt two days before. They had fought a large pack of serpent demons, flying and non.

Little did they know, golden eyes watched them from a distance. White long hair flowed in the wind. A not-so-kind voice muttered under the beings breath, power and pride in its tone. **"Time's passing little brother. The time is coming again, for when I finally rid of you from this realm..."**

Kionji: Heylo everyone! Hope you liked it. It's short, I know, but hopefully it was good!

Inuyasha: .... Heh...

Kionji: -pats the half-demons back- Eh, Whats wrong my half demon friend?

Inuyasha: WHY must you put HIM in THIS fanfiction?

Kionji: Cause he's cool and we all love'im. Well anyways, till the nexy update! Ja Ne! (Reviews are GLADLY apprished!)


	2. Inuyasha's longings and Kagome's capture

Kionji: Heylo again everyone! Kionji here! ; Second chapter is up and ready to be read. Please, R&R! Its greatly apprished!

Naraku: Kionji does not own any of the origional Inuyasha characters, however she does lay claim to a few of her own.

_ My Love is Eternal _

Chapter 2

Night time fell. The night time creatured came from their homes to wander the lands and skies. Inuyasha sat, agenst a tree, wide awake. He hadn't been able to sleep. Something was bothering him. Strangely, as it seemed, he longed to hold Kagome in his arms. Watching the human girl sleep in her blue sleeping bag next to the blazing, yet dying flames, he dared not wake her. He rejected the longing of Kagome from his mind and turned his golden orbs to the sky. His eyes glazed over as he watched a shooting star pass, and vanish as it died. With a silent sigh, the half inu demon stood on his bare feet and headed into the trees. He couldn't stand to sit around and watch the sleeping gang anymore.

Time etched past as he wandered the surrounding areas. An owl hooted to his left causing his white dog ears to twitch at the sound. Inuyasha swored under his breath as he stepped in a puddle of ankle-high deep mud. Swearing again, he headed towards the creek that he and the gang had passed earlier that day. His gaze fell onto the crystal blue waters of the stream as he stepped into it's cool body. Cleaning the stinking mood from his feet, his ears shot straight up to a sound of a snapping twig. Snapping his head up, he looked towards the sound... There in the clearing... Stood a long, black haired girl with dark eyes. Her miko outfit was colored red and white. Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart pounded in his rib cage. He whispered her name.

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha with a look of hatred and love. She had been in a nearby village, caring for their sick and injured. Remembering what had happened, her mind recalled the event.

_As she had attended to the leader of the village's wife, a trapper ran in to greet his dearest freind who sat on a futon next to the miko and his wife. As the decieced Kikyou worked at healing the infected wound on the wife's arm, she listened half-heartedly to the trapper and leader's talk._

_"Tetsuo! My freind!" The leader had exclaimed as he and the trapper gripped upper arms in greeting. "Has the trapping been well lately? Great, I hope!"_

_The trapper, Tetsou nodded, "Hai, my Lord! The trapping has been great! What has the news been in my apsence this winter?"_

_The Leader smiled, weakly. During the winter, his village had been attacked by an ice demon and two wind demons. The village had suffered greatly, and the death count was high. "Its been.... well..." he lied._

_Tetsou bought the cheap lie. "Excellent, my Lord! Listen, I want to warn you. A half demon with silver hair, a strange female demon, a flame neko, and a fox demon are traveling with two humans in this area. I thought I would warn you."_

_The Leader shook his head, lost in thought. "Warn the village guards. Tell them to keep on high alert for any signs of the demons and the two humans. If the spot them, tell them they have my permission to fire their arrows at will." _

_Tetsuo nodded, and left the room as quickly as he had come. Kikyou had been finished healing the wife's infected wound for several minuetes now. She had pretended to adjust the bandages she applied as she listened to the conversation. At the mention of the demons and humans, she leaped to her feet. "Excuse me, my Lord. Your wife is healed. Keep her down for a few days. Gomen nasai, but I must take my leave." Before the Leader could reply, the miko was gone._

After hearing the news about Inuyasha being in the area, she had to confront him. She was longing for him. She had been ignoring the fact for to long since her ressurection. _Now was the time, _she told herself as she stared into his golden eyes, _I must be with him. _Stepping towards the half-demons she so longed to be with, her red lips curved into a faint smile**. "Inu...yasha...."**

Inuyasha almost melted as his long-dead love whispered his name. Stepping towards the miko, his thoughts and longings to be with the girl from the future vanished. He wanted Kikyou, and only her. He shut his eyes as he placed his arms around her, clinging to her as if the world was to end. As Kikyou clung to him back, his control over his body left him.

Moments later, the pair were laying in the tall bushes at the side of the creek, kissing and hugging with feirce magnitude. Little did they know, blue eyes watered at the scene before them. Kagome had seen enough. Seeing the two embrace each other as they kissed, she knew what was going to happen next. She shook the thoughts from her mind as see ran from the scene. Neither of the two hear the sixteen year old flee the area, too caught up in each other.

------------------------

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would allow. She didn't bother to return to the camp and pack her things. She didn't bother to tell her friends good-bye. She ran, towards the Bone Eater's Well, to her era, her home.

------------------------

Sesshomaru has watched what had happened. His mouth twisted into a deadly smirk. A great plan entered his mind. He knew how much his pathedic, younger brother cared for both of the miko girls. Gliding down on his magic, he snatched his brother's wench. The one that fled the scene he had watched, she had watched. Ignoring the girl's screams to be let go, he flew up into the sky. '_I will get that sword, little brother. I will send you to the realm after this... Just be a good little half-breed and come fall into my trap...' _He thought in his mind to his brother as he glided into the moon's light.

Time passed by with slow progress, the girl finally wore herself out from screaming and pounding at ever inch of Sesshomaru's body she could see. The demon lord wrapped his long, fluffy tail around her waist and set her on his magic behind him. His gaze was set on a castle, raising in to the air as they grew near. He was heading to his domain, the Castle of the Western Lord. There he would lock the girl away and wait for his brother and his friends to come and try rescuing the human girl. There he would kill his brother and gain ownership over the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru purred deep in his throat at his flawless plan.

---------------------------------------------------

Kionji: Well, short again. So far its going as I planned. Hopefully, it'll be more interesting next chapter when .... Shutting up, I dont wanna ruin it! 

Inuyasha: -glares at Kionji-

Kionji: -glared back-

Inuyasha: -glares-

Kionji: -glares back-

Inuyasha: -glares-

Kionji: -glares back-

Inuyasha: -glares-

Kionji: -pokes his eye-

Inuyasha: OW! -covers his eye with hand- What was that for?

Kionji: You decide, Inuyasha. Anyways, Thanks for reading! Please, R&R! ARIGATO-NASAI! -waves- Ja Ne till the next update! 


End file.
